<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On est jeune by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155051">On est jeune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джено прав — он молод и может делать то, что душа пожелает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On est jeune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старьё из 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Донхёку душно в пропахшем алкоголем и сигаретами клубе, места катастрофически мало; он пробирается через разгорячённые тела танцующих, расталкивая пьяных и ничего не соображающих людей. Приятели зачем-то притащили его сюда, вскоре оставив одного "развлекаться", но не учли одного: Донхёка не интересуют такие развлечения, тусовки никогда не привлекали столь серьёзного человека, как он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк встаёт у стены, на которой бликами отражается свет диско шара с танцпола. Он дышит медленно, пытаясь успокоить гулко бьющееся сердце, волнение с каждой секундой накатывает всё сильнее. Минхёна с Джемином поблизости нет, да и вряд ли они скоро появятся — наверняка, покинули его тут одного насовсем (Донхёк мысленно посылает сигналы SOS, но ответа явно не дождётся, он же не телепат). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Футболка неприятно липнет к телу, в узких джинсах слишком тесно и невозможно расслабиться; голова гудит и вот-вот взорвётся от громких битов и криков толпы. Рядом с ним неистово обжимается парочка, и Донхёку неловко и неуютно от слова совсем. Он прикрывает глаза ладонью, вдыхает отдалённый аромат чего-то терпкого, витающего в воздухе, и мечтает лишь о том, как окажется в своей комнате, подальше от этой суеты и чужих лиц. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк поднимает веки только тогда, когда в опасной близости с ним кто-то встаёт, перекрывая обзор и мешая двинуться. Ухмылка парня напротив сбивает с толку, а прищуренные, хитрые глаза вовсю исследуют его лицо. От юноши пахнет одеколоном, смешанным с запахом табака и кожаной куртки. Донхёк быстро отодвигается, насколько это вообще возможно, но руки парня преграждают пути к отступлению, располагаясь по обе стороны от его головы. Он сильный, гораздо сильнее самого Донхёка, который понимает это слишком поздно. Он набирается смелости и смотрит в расширившиеся зрачки напротив.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что тебе от меня нужно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Незнакомец хмыкает, не отвечая на заданный вопрос; он наклоняется ещё ближе, задевая губами смуглые скулы, оставляя лёгкий, дразнящий поцелуй. Парень откидывает чёлку со лба и вглядывается в глаза Донхёка, в которых читается растерянность и полное непонимание происходящего.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты. Мне нужен ты, красавчик.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>От его нахального тона и недвусмысленных намёков Донхёку не по себе, и он с вызовом смотрит на самодовольное лицо брюнета, отчеканивая каждое слово:</p>
<p>— Не дождёшься. Ты меня не получишь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вероятно, именно этой реакции парень и ожидал, потому что в следующий миг он властно притягивает Донхёка к себе за ворот футболки и дышит горячо в приоткрытые губы.</p>
<p>— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк пытается вырваться, но он изначально обречён — его сил не хватит для того, чтобы противостоять такому внушительному сопернику. Его прижимают к стенке, с жаром впиваясь в губы. Донхёк вяло сопротивляется, голова идёт кругом он недостатка воздуха; он ощущает тёплые руки на своей спине, поднимающиеся выше по позвоночнику. Ему щекотно и больно немного — парень кусает его губы в порыве страсти, — но он не отстраняется, лишь слабо толкает брюнета в грудь. Разорвав поцелуй, он с минуту смотрит в потемневшие глаза, а потом сам подаётся вперёд, мягко целуя, чтобы унять дрожь и адреналин в крови. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Их никто не замечает, что только им на руку; в полутёмном помещении легче делать что-то сумасбродное и неловкое, потому что не видишь лица оппонента, и нет вероятности, что он тебя запомнит.<br/>Донхёк приподнимает голову, позволяя Джено (он прочитал имя незнакомца на браслете) целовать его шею, покрывающуюся новыми метками. До рассвета всего несколько часов, в это время Донхёк обычно спит крепким сном, но сегодня правила можно нарушать — в этом и заключается прелесть свободной жизни. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Губы Донхёка горят, ему жарко от прикосновений Джено, который вовсю исследует каждый сантиметр его лица, кончиком носа проводя по щекам и вискам. Музыка глухо отдаётся в ушах, затуманивая сознание. Все мысли отступают на второй план, перед глазами только красивый профиль Джено, высматривающего кого-то в зале. На секунду он колеблется, о чём-то задумавшись, но быстро возвращается в реальность, крепко целуя Донхёка на прощание, и подмигивает, запуская руку в задний карман его джинсов. Он говорит:</p>
<p>— Мы слишком молоды, чтобы переживать по пустякам. Живи так, как хочется именно тебе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И Донхёк с ним, в принципе, согласен, но не признается ни за что.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено исчезает в гудящей толпе, стоит Донхёку лишь моргнуть на доли секунды. Он озирается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда мог пойти парень, но не находит ни единой зацепки. Уставший и разочарованный, он выходит на улицу, прочь из проклятого заведения. Ночной воздух отрезвляет его, и Донхёк медленно вдыхает-выдыхает, приводя чувства в порядок (и себя заодно). Он вспоминает слова, сказанные Джено до ухода, и лезет в задний карман, выуживая оттуда записку. На сложенном листке написан лишь номер телефона, но и этого Донхёку вполне достаточно. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено прав — он молод и может делать то, что душа пожелает. Воспоминания и сомнения лучше оставить на старость, когда уже не нужно никуда спешить (он с гордостью будет вспоминать свои приключения и похождения, Донхёк в этом не сомневается). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк смотрит на наспех написанные цифры на бумажке и улыбается неоновой вывеске наверху. Пожалуй, он ещё раз вернётся в этот ужасный клуб (и непременно возьмёт реванш у одного чересчур уверенного в себе парня).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>